Hermione's opinion on ships involving her
by gisella89
Summary: I ask hermione her opinion on ships! It's pretty much just me harassing hermione like crazy! Do not expect anything amazing! I do like it though! Please enjoy and comment! I have to say this was like, the funnist thing ever!


I don't ship her and Ron, I ship Miracles, but i'm doing this by the book (literally). This is just me annoying Hermione and us having a convo about ships. This was so fun to write!

Bear with my spelling lol, i did this for absolutely no reason! Mione of course is short form for Hermione- and really, check out the Parselmouths! They're a great wizard wrock band!

Me: Hey Hermione, I want your opinion on ships.

Hermione: Ships? I've never been one for sailing, but they're interesting and the way gravity works on th-

Me: NO NOT SHIPS LIKE BOATS. I mean ships as in romantic pairings between two characters. I'll give you a bunch of ships, and you give your opinion on them, sound good?

Mione: Well, I don't see how it could hurt...

Me: Great! Just sign this waiver saying any physical or emotional damage isn't my fault! :D

Mione: Why should I sign these bloody papers?

Me: Do it and i'll buy you a new book. K?

Mione: I guess. *signs suspicious papers hesitantly*

Me: Ok! Here it goes!

HarryxHermione, Pumpkin-pie:

Pumpkin-pie? That's such a cute name!

Me: I know right!

Mione: But me and Harry? He's a good friend and all, but I don't like him in that way. He can get way too fired up, though it could be worse, i'm not offended by it at least.

Me: It _does_ gets much worse.

DracoxHermione, LeatherandLibrarys: **_WHAAAATT?! _**Me and that twitchy little pureblood arrogant stupid daft cheating good-for-nothing lame ferret!? Blimey no! That makes me want to spew sick all over this floor.

Me: Sick? Oh gosh, you took that pretty badly..

Mione: Well of course! Was I supposed to be peachy about it?

Me: This one is extremely popular, you know, maybe the most popular of all the Hermionex_ ships. People like the good girl bad boy relationship!

Mione: Good girl Bad b- I'm done!

Me: That form you filled out prevents you from leaving! Anyway you're only on question 2!

RonxHermione, Thegoodship:

The good ship... *Smiles*

Me: Did you just smile *grins*

Mione: Hey, i'm doing you a privilege by even talking to your rotten head. So um... Ron? What- uh.. no way?! He's such a boob.

Me: Really? *raises eyebrows*

Mione: Ppppffhhttt...

FredxHermione, Miracles:

Yeah, we _would_ need miracles. Who would pair us two together? He's a loud cocky trouble making trickster, and i'm just about the opposite!

Me: You can be some of those things.

Mione: And _you _can be can be sweet in some aspects, I guess, but usually he's just a pain in the arse!

Me: He's _my_ favourite Weasley *dreamy face*

Mione: Oh wow, mature, aren't you?

GeorgexHermione, LOL this one has no name:

See above: my answer for Fred, they _are_ practically the same.

Me: Yeah.. *smiles randomly*

Mione: _so _very mature_.. _

Me: Hey! What about Ronald Weezlib!

BasaliskxHermione, Heralisk is what i'll call it:

Me and the basilisk? Have they gone mad!? I really don't have a genuine comment on that one.

Me: I agree, this one scared me, anyway, how could someone be in a romantic relationship with a Basilisk? D:

Mione: I'm not sure i wan't to know, and stop writing my name as Mione! It's Hermione.

Me: What kind of name is Hermione? watch?v=x6t-SgCDyyg

Just see 'What kind of name is Hermione?' By the Parselmouths.

Mione: ... *watches*

WHO ARE THESE OFFENSIVE SLYTHERINS? And Hermione is a real name! It is of greek origin and it means messenger!

Me: Good for you.

ViktorxHermione, Viktory:

Me: Thats such a cute name!

Mione: Yeah, I like Viktor a lot. That ship is a good one in my opinion.

Me: But he's so grumpy..

Mione: He's sweet once you get to know him, though it would be nice if he could get my name right...

Me: Hey instead of Mione, would you like Hermy-own-ninny?

Hermy-own-ninny: No.

SnapexHermione, PrudenceandPotions:

Me and that old grumpy big nosed bat? These people have no sense of taste.

Me: Hey! I'm a shipper, but I don't ship really weird stuff like this... kinda.

LuciusxHemione, Evilgenius:

Me and Lucius Malfoy? Draco's dad? He's like 58?! Thats disturbing! (and I thought me and Basilisk was weird)

OliverxHermione, BookandBroomstick:

Oliver is nice, but he's _way way way way_ too into Quidditch, and he's a little too old. *Sigh* Boys and Quidditch...

Me: Yeah... boys and quidditch go together like you and Ronald weezlib.

LupinxHermione: Beautyandthebeast:

It's nice they're calling me the beauty, but he's not a beast!

Me: I think you're the beast, Mione dear, and he's the beauty.

Mione: You're _so_ nice. This ship is just weird, he was my teacher for heavens sake.

SiriusxHermione, Puppylove:

Cute name but why? Why would I ever like snuffles in that way?

ArthurxHermione, RedandBrains:

ARTHUR WEASLEY, Ron's dad!Just why?! Why do these ship's exist?!

BlaisexHermione, Overworkedandunderappreciated:

Long name wow, but Blaise is such a diva, sheesh. And he's a spoiled blockhead.

Me: I know right.

CharliexHermione, Pyro studies:

Charlie is sort of cute,

Me: Hahahahahaha

Mione: but he's too old.

Me: What about Vicky?

Mione: Shut up. That was different.

Me: Now for some Yuri!

Mione: Yuri?

BellatrixxHermione, Badhairday:

Hey, my hair is a lot better than hers. Mine's at least creative! Bellatrix is mad and violent, this one is very offensive. I would _love _to punch her really hard in the face.

FleurxHermione, BeautyandBrains:

Me and that stuck up pretty blonde french girl? She makes me want to rip my hair out and punch something

Me: Talk about it!

GinnyxHermione, Mindsonfire:

Ginny is a great friend to me. She's nice and very understanding- this one doesn't make me mad but she's already with harry, and i'm not in a relationship with any girl.

LunaxHermione, Antithesis:

Antithesis is a good word for us two. I'm all about logic and she's really exasperating with her talk of crumple-horned Snorcacks, and Blubbering Himdungers-

Me: It's Blibbering Humdinger!

Mione: Potato, PotAHto (assume those sounded different) But at least Potatoes exist…

McGonnagalxHermione, Intelligence:

*no comment*

Me: _yeah…_

PansyxHermione, PugandChipmunk:

That is the most offensive name ever

Me: IKR!

TonksxHermione, BooksandLooks:

Me and Tonks? I would have never thought of that- ever. Tonks is really funny but thats just unexpected.

Me: Were on to threesomes now!

Mione: Threesomes….

FredxGeorgexHermione, Three'sCompany

Me: I ship it!

Mione: It's practically the same as just going with one of them.. Anyway, this one's weird.

HarryxLunaxHermione, LunarHarmony:

Me and luna again? Were polar opposites, and harry doesn't seem to fit in there anywhere.

Me: I agree

Mione: This one isn't horrible though, considering i'm talking to you

Me: I'm flattered.

HarryxRonxHermione, Trio:

That was to be expected… I don't have much to say about it except you, person, are making my head hurt... and that harry and Ron are not together no matter what Malfoy says.

Don't ever listen to what that half-wit says.

SirixLupinxHemione,:

How do I fit into this ship at all?! I'm like quarter their age!

Me: I don't get this one either. Its kinda creepy...

SnapexLupinxHermione, Classroom acquaintances:

See above. I Just don't get you, and why you want my opinion- oh and since you asked for it you bloody daft dimpo,

I HATE SHIPS.

Me: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Mione: Do you really need to ask?

Me: It's just fans having their fun.

Mione: Fun, yeah right.

Me: Well that draws me to a close, and all that read this i hop-

Mione: THIS IS GOING PUBLIC!? YOU NEVER TOLD ME!

Me: Oops guess it never came up- remember the form you signed? No physical or emotional damage is my fault!

Mione: *FUMES*

Me: Hope you enjoyed!

Mione: (WELL I DIDN'T)

Me: Nice talking to you Mione!

Mione: ITS NOT MIONE!

Me: *singing* What kinda name is Hermione? It makes me think of something whiney (like cats!) *Parselmouths reference over*

The end.

Hope I didn't bore you to death!


End file.
